The present invention is generally directed to a fabricated jewelry item and is directed more specifically to a brooch which is fabricated from rigid sheet material such as sheet metal.
In the art of jewelry fabrication, the primary goal in producing a jewelry item is to make the item aesthetically pleasing or attractive. The jewelry must also be worn which means that one or more elements of the jewelry are primarily functional in nature. These functional elements are important to ensure that the jewelry item is worn properly when attached to an item of clothing, remains intact and maintains its attaching function for an extended period of use. If too little attention is paid to the functional aspects of a fabricated jewelry item, the item either comes apart or becomes unattached from clothing after a relatively short period of use. On the other hand, if too much emphasis is placed on functional features, these features detract from the attractiveness of the jewelry item. These and other difficulties experienced with prior art fabricated jewelry items have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a fabricated brooch which is aesthetically pleasant and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a fabricated brooch which has aesthetic and functional features which do not adversely affect each other.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fabricated brooch which has aesthetic and functional features which enhance each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabricated brooch which has the outer appearance of a man's-knotted necktie in which several of the aesthetic details of the brooch which create the illusion of a tie also have functional qualities which do not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the brooch.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification covered by the claims appended hereto.